Bunko's Journey
by Fire-ninja-Yamakaza
Summary: DISCONTINUED Everyone knows that the Youko species have to travel on their own to gain experince to survive one their own but what everyone doesn't knows is that some of them never make it into adulthood even with that experince.


Hello everyone, I'm taking a break from doing Katsumi's story and decided to do this one. I finally got my laptop too! I'm so happy! -jumps up and down drop laptop- ...Waaah! I broke it already!

Chapter 1

Bunko somehow found herself in Africa totally lost in the desert plains and it was all thanks to her lousy sense of direction. Her mother said she got that from her Uncle Isamu he always ended up on the opposite side of the castle when it was time for meals somehow even if he was right next to the dinning room. With a heavy sigh she said to herself, "Mize as well find a tribe out here. Good thing my clothes are designed to keep me cool in the hot sun."

Summoning her powers she located the closest tribe and began to walk in that direction. As she walked on she didn't realize that she began to sing and dance her way to the tribe. (A/n: she's singing Earth Wind Water & Fire by Toy-box but not the boy singer parts.)

"I love your eyes, love your smile, love your funky hair. I love your walk, love your talk, and the things you dare. Love you, love you, yes I do. Love me not, or love me too. Honey, honey, peek-a-boo, I'm in love with you." She hummed the music in her head at where the male singer was supposed to sing before she began to sing again. "Earth, Wind, Water & Fire. Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you. 'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers. Just to show you how much I love you.

"I love candy, I love sweets, maybe ice cream too, gummi-bears and chocolate-hearts make me think of you.

Open, open Sesame. I've got goodies, come and see. Honey, honey, peek-a-boo, I'm in love with you." She hummed again. "Earth, Wind, Water & Fire. Can't get in the way, when I'm running to you. 'Cause I would ride through stormy weathers. Just to show you how much I love you."

"You have a nice voice," said a bass voice of a man that stood beside her.

With a screech Bunko shot up the nearest tree and hid there shaking. After a moment she looked at the wild dog demon that stood at the bottom of the tree and yelled, "Don't do that! I hate it when people sneak up on me!"

"Sorry," he apologized to her. "I'm Ayukunle, the son of the chief of the tribe you're headed to. Who are you?"

Bunko jumped down and bowed to him, "I'm Bunko, the second princess of the Youko kingdom and third child of Kyoko and Kurama and the only one with a lousy sense of direction."

"You're a princess!" Ayukunle exclaimed, "What are you doing out here?"

"You don't expect a Yoko to get experience in a castle do you?"

"B-but-"

"The Youko species needs experience in the outside world besides I can protect myself," she told like she was a teacher.

He looked at her slightly confused before he shook his head and said, "Would you like to come into my village?"

"If you don't mind," she smiled.

Ayukunle led the way but paused when he heard Bunko starting to sing and dance again but this time her clothes were responded to her steps and song. All he could do was watch in amazement as she dance and sang as her clothes changed around her. (A/n: her clothes are like Yuna's clothes in the beginning of FFX2 in her concert.)

"I know what it takes, I won't hesitate, Thought I told you not to call, 'Cause I don't care at all. Here's my point of view, I'm all through with you, Guess, there's nothing left to say, And I'm not gonna wait."

Ayukunle watched as Bunko's clothes glowed and flew up in strips in a circle around as she danced on the desert ground.

"'Cause I'm alright yeah yeah, And I don't mind yeah yeah, Baby you're no longer creeping in my head, And I'm OK yeah yeah, I'm on my way yeah yeah, And it's time for me to face that perfect day.

"Yeah yeah.

"Yeah yeah.  
"Boy you've gone to far, This is who you are, Now your back's against the wall, But I don't care at all."

The strips of fabric spun back around her and began to mold themselves around her slender body. "Made me spin around, Now I'm touching ground. Here's the price you have to pay, And I can't hardly wait.

"'Cause I'm alright yeah yeah, And I don't mind yeah yeah, Baby you're no longer creeping in my head, And I'm OK yeah yeah, I'm on my way yeah yeah, And it's time for me to face that perfect day.

"Tired of having you around, I don't need you, I won't let you bring me down."

Bunko's white and pink dress turned into a pink tube top and a white skirt with a pink and white cape. All Ayukunle could say was, "Beautiful…"

"'Cause I'm alright yeah yeah, And I don't mind yeah yeah, Baby you're no longer creeping in my head, And I'm OK yeah yeah, I'm on my way yeah yeah, And it's time for me to face that perfect day. Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah."

"How did you do that?"

Bunko looked at him confused, "Do what?"

"How did you get your clothes to change like that, no less to my female tribal clothes?"

Bunko looked at herself and smiled with a blush, "Oh this? The cloth is made of a special material that's insec with my physic powers. They change according to the area and the culture I'm surrounded by at the moment."

He gave her a weird look.

"It's a Grey Youko thing," she smiled at him as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

* * *

If any of you are wondering most of the songs in my stories are songs I have on iTunes and like plus I get bored. As you can tell Bunko is the singer in the family, she can sing anywhere and anytime...just like my family does at home.


End file.
